Hope's Peak Maternelle
by Eclypse94
Summary: Une petite série parodique de danganronpa. Bienvenue à la maternelle de l'espoir!
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot: danganronpa (Univers parallèle OOC)**

**Perso adulte - fiche personnelle**

Celestia Ludenberg:

\- Institutrice Maternelle à l'Académie du Pic de l'Espoir

\- Ultime Joueuse

\- Possède un chat (Grand Bois Chéri)

En tant que joueur expérimenté, Celestia apparaît recueillie, froide et rusé par nature. Elle possède la capacité de manipuler les autres pour faire ses enchères et peut mentir avec un visage impassible. En tant que reine des menteurs, Celestia a affirmé qu'elle peut même tromper ses propres émotions, donc même dans la défaite garde toujours un équilibre constant.

Nozomi Takahashi:

\- Institutrice Maternelle à l'Académie du Pic de l'Espoir

\- Ultime Occultiste

Passionné de paranormal, Nozomi se mit à étudiée les sciences occulte et pratiquée la « magie noire ». Celle-ci fût d'ailleurs possédée par un démon lors d'une tentative d'invocation raté. Si les émotions négatives son trop forte (Haine, colère et désespoir) la créature tente de prendre le contrôle de son corps, ses yeux bleus deviennent alors jaune comme ceux d'un serpent.

Kokichi Ôma

\- Instituteur Maternelle à l'Académie du Pic de l'Espoir

\- Ultime Despote

Adapté à son titre, Kokichi prétend être un leader d'une société secrète, avec plus de 10 000 membres. Il a affirmé, entre autres, que son organisation avait des agents secrets dans chaque pays, contrôlait toutes les mafias du monde, torturait comme une forme de punition, et que ses adversaires vaincus seraient envoyés en Sibérie. Avec lui étant un menteur et ses réclamations globales semblant improbables, la plupart des personnes ne croient pas Kokichi, croyant qu'il est délirant ou mentant pour l'attention. Kokichi semble être assez puéril et inoffensif.

Touko Fukawa / Génocide Jack

\- Institutrice Maternelle à l'Académie du Pic de l'Espoir

\- Ultime Romancière

\- Institutrice Maternelle à l'Académie du Pic de l'Espoir

\- Ultime tueur en série (Pu*** que fait-elle là?!)

Touko et Jack partage le même corps, sachant que l'original soit Touko, celle-ci change de personnalité lorsqu'elle éternue.

Touko est intellectuellement douée, mais elle a des problèmes de comportement social. Il a été déclaré qu'elle n'a jamais appris ou n'a jamais pris la peine d'apprendre des compétences sociales. Elle se considère même comme un paria sombre, décidant souvent de s'éloigner des autres. Elle a tendance à gronder les autres pour être indécents, parfois sans raison valable. En raison de sa paranoïa, elle suppose facilement que les garçons ont de mauvaises intentions s'ils veulent passer du temps seul avec elle.

En dépit d'être un tueur en série assoiffé de sang et potentiellement très dangereux. Elle rit beaucoup et fait parfois semblant d'être sérieuse pour révéler qu'elle plaisante. Contrairement à Touko, Génocide Jack est très bruyant et extraverti.

Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Instituteur Maternelle à l'Académie du Pic de l'Espoir

\- Ultime Programmeur

Chihiro a une personnalité douce et timide. Il a, en revanche, un profond complexe à propos d'être méprisé par les autres comme étant "faible". Chihiro est devenu l'objet du harcèlement et de la persécution. On lui a toujours dis "d'être un homme", et de ce fait, Chihiro a lentement commencé à développer son "complexe de faiblesse". Afin d'échapper à cette persécution, Chihiro a commencé à s'habiller comme une fille pour que les gens ne le persécute plus car c'est un garçon faible. Cela ne fait qu'aggraver son complexe, et il sentait qu'il devait garder cela secret.

**Élèves Maternelle de l'Académie du Pic de l'Espoir** _(Et oui, ils sont tous petits, c'est une parodie)_

Kaede Akamatsu (Jeune Ultime Pianiste)

Aoi Asahina (Jeune Ultime Nageuse)

Junko Enoshima (Jeune Ultime Fashionista / Désespoir)

Miu Iruma (Jeune Ultime Inventrice)

Kyoko Kirigiri (Jeune Ultime Détective)

Nagito Komaeda (Jeune Ultime Chanceux)

(Il lui arrive toujours des merdes, mais s'en sort toujours bien)

Leon Kuwata (Jeune Ultime Joueur de Baseball)

Sayaka Maizono (Jeune Ultime Idole)

Ibuki Mioda (Jeune Ultime Musicienne)

Makoto Naegi (Jeune Ultime Chanceux)

(Evite toujours les catastrophes)

Le but était de sélectionner 16 personnages, comme les bases du jeu de tuerie. Et de les incorporés dans une histoire :)

Et j'espère que vous aimerez Nozomi, mon OC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**** :** **Nagito est amoureux **

\- "Celestia-sensei! Sortez avec moi dimanche, s'il vous plaît!" dit un petit garçon d'environs 5 ans

\- "Hum?" La jeune femme savais que son petit élève l'aimait beaucoup, mais de là à penser qu'un enfant de sa classe de maternelle puisse lui demander de sortir... totalement impensable. "Désolé, mais je ne peux pas Nagito-kun." lui répondit-elle calmement avec un de ses doux sourire, dont seuls certains en connaissaient la réel signification.

-"Eh? Pourquoi pas Sensei?"

-"Parce que Sensei a beaucoup de chose à faire."

-"Comme quoi?"

-"Juste des chose."

-"C'est un homme! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous?"

-"Celestia, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait?" demanda Nozomi-Sensei.

-"J'arrive de suite. Désolé Nagito-kun." Et ainsi Celestia quitta la compagnie de Nagito, remerciant mentalement sa collègue et laissant le petit garçon avec les larmes aux yeux.

-"Sorcière"

-"Arrête Kirigiri-chan, ne dit pas ça, c'est méchant."

-"Elle a fait pleurer un élève, Naegi-kun"

-"Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis rien après-tout, je ne suis qu'une larve!" s'exclama Nagito déprimé. "Je ne vaux pas son temps, je suis inutile."

**CLAC! **

-"KI..KIRIGIRI-CHAN!"

Nagito cligna quelque fois des yeux et regarda Kyoko.

-"Arrête de dire des bêtises tu veux?"

-"Mais ... mais c'est vrai..."

-"Tais-toi, j'ai un plan!" dit-elle sortant une petite loupe. "Pour commencer on va se renseigner, pour savoir ce qu'elle fait ce week-end."

**Next Time**

Une jeune femme finissait une partie de poker clandestine dans un vieux sous-sol. Elle déposit sa Quinte flush royal, ramassa ses gains et quitta la salle sous le regard ébahit de ses adversaires dépouillés de leurs fortune.

-"Kirigiri-chan, tu es sûre que Celestia-sensei est là-dedans" demanda un Makoto craintif face à l'entrée d'un vieux pub souterrain.

-"J'ai entendue de Kokichi-Sensei, qu'elle aimait torturer les personnes âgés, ici"

-"Hein?"

-"Toturer? C'est quoi?"

-"Je sais pas non plus. Ca ne doit pas être important."

-"Si tu le dis, attention j'entends du bruits! Cachez-vous!" dit Kyoko en emmenant les deux ultimes chanceux derrière les poubelles.

-"Beurk, ça pu" fit remarquer calmement Nagito

-"CHUUUUT..." firent les deux autres.

Celestia sortie du pub en chantonnant joyeusement, et commença sa randonnée dans la rue. Les trois petits détectives la suivirent un bon moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un café où leur Sensei était assise en terrasse, elle commanda un thé, et le but calmement, ses yeux rouges inspectant les environs. Elle crûe voir trois ombres familière, mais aussi tôt vu, aussi tôt parti. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux en appréciant sa boisson. Ayant manquée d'être repérer de justesse Kyoko et Makoto se sont cachés derrière la grande pancarte de menu, tandis que Nagito a sauté derrière la poubelle un peu plus loin, manque de chance... il est tombé dans une crotte de chien...

-"Beurk!"

-"..."

-"..."

Après s'être essuyé avec le mouchoir en papier de Makoto, ils continuèrent leurs traques. Leur jeune professeur s'assit sur un banc dans le parc pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

-"Il se fait tard, pourquoi ne sortiriez-vous pas de votre cachète?" Dit Celestia au buisson à côté d'elle.

Trois petites têtes sortirent des buissons. L'enseignante les invita à s'assoir avec elle. Quelque minute de silence maladroite passèrent.

-"Sensei, nous sommes désolé on n'aurait pas dû vous suivre…" Dit-un Makoto au bord des larmes.

-"..." Celestia leurs donna un doux sourire et une petite caresse sur la tête. "Vous êtes tous pardonnés. Nagito-kun es-tu soulagé?"

-"Hum?"

-"Tu t'inquiétais de savoir si j'avais un homme dans ma vie, la réponse est non." L'enfant repris son sourire et donna un câlin a son professeur préférer. Celestia lui rendit volontiers, ce n'est qu'un enfant après-tout. Elle pouvait faire semblant le temps qu'il apprenne le sens de la vie, c'est comme un jeu, elle devrait en être capable.

-"Merci sensei! J'ai encore une chance! Un jour, je vous marierais sensei!"

Du moins, elle espérait s'en sortir...

-« Au fait comment êtes-vous sortis tout seul, vos parents sont-ils au courant ? »

-« Et bien… Kokichi-sensei, nous a un peu aidés… »

_Kokichi, espèce de petit merdeux insouciant !_

**Quelque part**

ATCHOU !

« Ah quelqu'un parle de moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 1 Bonus:****1, 2, 3 Soleil !**

-"1..2..3...Soleil!" Kokichi se retourna et fit face tous ses petits élèves essayant de rester immobile. Celui-ci s'approcha, perturbant légèrement les enfants. "Ah! Kyoko-chan a bougée." La jeune fille lui donna un regard vide et relâcha légèrement sa posture. "Nishishi~ Je mentais" dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-"Sensei tricheur!" tous s'exclamèrent

-"A L'ATTAQUE!" lança Junko.

-"Wah? AAAAH! AU SECOURS" Le professeur se mit à courir avec une horde de petit monstre à ses trousses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2 ****: Le plus beau sourire…**

POV: Leon Kuwata

Aie. Ça fait vraiment mal, je me suis fait mal aux genoux en tombant dans la cours. J'étais en train de pleurer loin des regards des autres, enfin, je pensais. Une fille s'approcha avec un regard inquiet.

-"Laisse-moi, je veux être seul"

-"Mais Leon-kun, tu es blessé! Tiens"

En regardant de plus près, je vis que c'était Sayaka Maizono. Elle sortit un petit mouchoir blanc de sa poche et commença a tapoté ma blessure avec. Elle me demanda si j'allais bien et me donna le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Je rougis un peu et lui rendit un petit "merci".

-"Sayaka-chan, tu viens jouer?"

-"J'arrive! A plus tard Leon-kun"

Je la regardât partir rejoindre ses amies Ibuki et Kaede, non pas sans lui répondre d'un signe de la main. Mon cœur battait très vite, que se passe-t-il?

Plus tard, je rejoignis mes amis Makoto et Nagito les Ultimes Chanceux ou Malchanceux, ça dépend. Ils essayaient de me parler, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas détacher mes yeux de Sayaka.

-"Kuwata-kun, t'es malade?"

-"Non"

-"Alors, pourquoi tu rougis?" Nagito regarda dans la même direction que moi "Oh Oh! Leon-kun serait amoureux de Sayaka-chan? C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais pas plus que Celestia-sensei"

-"Je me fiche de ton avis, espèce de bizarre"

-"Euh… Je pense que Kirigiri-chan est mieux..."

-"Leon-kun, tu devrais lui dire"

-"Tu es fou!" Criais-je aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-"Moi, j'ai déjà dit à Celestia-sensei que je l'aimais. On va même se marier." dit-il fièrement.

-"Komaeda-Kun, je ne pense pas que..."

Je pris un ballon et le lança à la tête de Nagito, elle atteignit sa cible au milieu du front laissant une petite marque rouge. La victime titubât un peu, toujours avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Le garçon finit enfin par tomber et Makoto amortit sa chute avec un coussin qui « heureusement » se trouvait pas trop loin, ne voulant pas abîmer son cerveau plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il y a de la chance dans le malheur.

-"Kuwata-kun, pourquoi ne pas écrire une lettre?"

-"..."

-"Si... si tu écris une lettre d'amour à Maizono-chan, je... vais en faire une pour Kirigiri-chan!" me répondit un Makoto rouge et déterminé.

-"Ca...pourrait fonctionner."

Nous nous mîmes tous les deux à la table de dessin avec des feuilles et des crayons de couleurs. Je pris un crayon, puis me rendit compte que...je ne savais pas écrire... Je regardais Makoto qui sembla avoir le même problème. Maintenant que j'y pense, la seule qui semble savoir lire et écrire, s'est Kyoko. Problème? On ne peut pas lui demandé de l'aide vu que Makoto voulait lui donné sa lettre... On est dans la merde.

-"Hehehe. C'est peut-être trop difficile pour nous"

-"Pas de merde Sherlock." Je devrais peut-être lui offrir un cadeau à la place. "Makoto? Elles aiment quoi les filles?"

-"Comment veux-tu que je le sache?"

-"Ben tu es souvent avec Kyoko, tu devrais savoir ce qu'elle aime"

-"Euh... Elle aime les livres?"

-"... il doit bien avoir autre chose, non?"

Makoto en a pas l'air, mais il est très observateur, il aura beau le nié, moi je sais qu'il sait plus qu'il n'y parait.

-"Les peluches. Elle essaie de le cacher, mais de temps en temps elle rougie et son regard est attirée vers la peluche Monokuma au bout de la classe."

-"C'est une idée! Mais... On ne peut pas donner une de la classe quand même"

-"Hum, tu as raison..."

En bref, on revient toujours à la case départ...

-"Que ce passe-t-il ici? On complote?"

-"Nozomi-sensei!"

-"Sensei, Leon-kun est amoureux!"

-"Depuis quand t'es réveillé toi?"

-"A l'instant. D'ailleurs merci Leon-kun."

-"Ah?"

-"Grace à toi, j'ai fait un beau rêve de Celestia-sensei" dit Nagito en commençant a bavé partout.

-"Celeste-sensei est réfectoire pour boire son thé. Pourquoi n'irai tu pas la voir Nagito-kun?"

-"Vraiment? Merci Sensei! Bye Bye les gars, bonne chance!"

Nous le regardions partir en souriant et sautillant. Une fois disparue de vue, Nozomi-sensei se tourna vers nous avec un petit sourire bizarre et nous fûmes obligés de tout lui raconter.

-"Leon-kun, pourquoi ne pas lui dire directement?" demanda Sensei.

-"Ca serais bizarre! Je peux pas." dis-je rougissant.

-"Tu ne peux pas? Ou tu n'oses pas?"

-"C..C..Je"

-"Euh... C'est pas bon! Kuwata-kun, Maizono-chan vient vers nous!"

-"Leon-kun" m'appela la fille.

Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arriver, mais Makoto et Nozomi-sensei avait disparu quelque part, certainement pour observer de loin. Et la jeune fille qui m'avait aidé gentiment aidé ce matin, arborait toujours ce magnifique sourire qui me fit rougir la première fois.

-"Leon-kun, est-ce que ta blessure va mieux"

-" .OUI! Je ne sens presque plus rien, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci, Sayaka-chan"

-"Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais un peu"

-"..."

Je sens un silence gêné s'installer entre nous, c'est embarrassant! Aller Leon! Devient un homme!

-"Saya..."

-"Leon-kun, je ne suis pas seulement venue te voir pour ton genoux. Hum, comment dire?" dit-elle en rougissant.

Plus mignon que ça, tu meurs. J'ai l'impression de me sentir tout léger, comme si j'avais porté une montagne toute la journée, et maintenant plus rien.

-"Leon-kun, voudrais-tu passer du temps avec moi?"

-"Hein?"

-"Je..Je veux dire, je veux apprendre à connaître Leon-kun. A..Alors?"

-"C..C'est d'accord."

-"Vrai..Vraiment? Merci Leon-kun!"

-"Non, merci à toi" lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

Au final, rien n'a été comme prévue. Sayaka-chan a été plus rapide et courageuse que moi. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, mais ça devra certainement attendre quelque année. Après tout, nous sommes encore jeune, très jeune, nous avons le temps. Il parait que les bonnes relations naissent des bonnes amitiés... Cela reste à voir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 3:**** Les vacances d'été!**

POV Kokichi

-"Au revoir Sensei!"

-"Bye Bye! Bonne vacances! Vous allez me manquer~ ... Ou pas. Nishishi~"

Les vacances d'été sont enfin arrivées. Repos bien mérité. Celestia, Nozomi et moi avons l'intention de rejoindre des amis dans une auberge à la périphérie de Kyoto. Tiens?

-"Hey Nagito-kun pourquoi es-tu encore là? Ta maman n'es pas venu te chercher?"

-"Hum... Je veux pas partir..."

-"Laisse-moi deviné... Celestia-Sensei?"

-"Je veux pas aller là où Celestia-sensei n'est pas."

Quel enfant capricieux, je vous jure... Pire que moi! Ou pas. Nishishi~ Eh~ Une idée géniale me viens à l'esprit. Celestia risque de ne pas être trop contente... mais je m'en fiche! Mouhahaha.

**Next Time**

-"Aïe! Celestia s'il te plait arrête! Ma peau n'est pas élastique!" criais-je "Maltraitance infantile!"

-"Tais-toi, t'as de la chance que je ne te balance pas par la fenêtre." dit-elle en continuant a tiré sur ma peau de visage, je risque de garder des séquelles si elle continue!

-"Nozomi onee-chan, aide-moi! Cette sorcière risque de me défigurer à jamais!"

-"Sorcière? Sale morveux! Pas besoin de te défigurer, tu l'es déjà d'origine petit monstre!"

-"WAAAAH? Moi, un monstre? OUIIIIIINNNN!" pleurais-je bruyamment avant que le véhicule s'arrête. Ce que je vis après, me glaça le sang et me fit trembler dans mes baskets. Nozomi avait arrêtée de conduire, et nous regardais avec des yeux jaune bizarre. Bordel de merde, ses yeux étais passé du bleu habituel, a ceux d'un reptile! WTF?!

-"Vous allez vous calmez?... Où vous avez besoin de mon aide?" demanda-t-elle calmement avec un soupçon de menace dans sa voix.

-"Nous... nous sommes désolé M'Dame" répondit-on intimidé. Le démon cligna des yeux avant de nous sourire, ses yeux de retour bleu.

-"Bien, nous sommes presque arrivés. Préparez-vous à réveiller les enfants." Celestia secoua légèrement Nagito, qui se leva en lui sautant dessus.

-"Celestia-sensei! Ce voyage est comme une lune de miel!"

-"Une Lune... en miel? J'en veux!"

-"Non, une lune de miel est un voyage que les adultes font quand il se marie"

-"Oooh!"

Vous vous posez certainement des questions. Ben moi pas! Hihihi~ Voyons, pourquoi "les enfants"? Parce qu'il y en pas 1, pas 2, mais 3 ! Et oui, en plus de Nagito, j'ai réussi à recruter Kyoko et Kaede. Je vais faire d'eux la future génération de DICE Nishishi~ Je dus dire à leurs parents qu'on allait perfectionner le talent Ultimes de leurs enfants... Ces gens sont vraiment naïfs, ils sont encore trop jeunes! Aiment-ils vraiment leurs gosses?

-"Onee-chan, c'est quand qu'on arrive?"

-"On y est" Que le spectacle commence.

**Next Time**

Nous dûmes garer la voiture assez loin de l'auberge, le chemin pour y accéder ne permettait pas aux véhicules de circuler. Nous voilà donc à pied sur un petit sentier de forêt avec de lourds bagages. Les enfants, heureux, partirent à l'aventure.

-"Oh! Regardez! C'est une grenouille!"

-"Si elle est là, ça veut dire qu'il y a un point d'eau pas loin." remarqua Kyoko. Enfant intelligent, peut-être pourrions-nous aller y faire un tour plus tard.

-"Regarde Kaede-chan, elle est toute gluante" Nagito s'approcha de Kaede avec l'animal dans ses mains.

-"NON! T'approche pas!" Celle-ci se mit à courir avec Nagito à ses trousses. Chance pour elle, son agresseur trébucha sur... l'air? Et tomba et laissant s'enfuir sa créature. Nozomi se hâta vers le blessé, qui avait toujours un bête sourire, en plus d'une égratignure aux genoux. Pauvre chose, il est tellement habitué à sa malchance, qu'il ne pleure même plus sur son sort.

-"Ca va Nagito-chan? Tu veux que Nozomi-sensei te porte? " lui demandais-je

-"Pourquoi tu ne te propose pas, au lieu de décidé pour les autres?"

-"Parce que sinon... c'est pas amusant ~"

-"Hum... J'aimerais que Celestia-sensei me porte..."

Ohoh~ Enfants intelligent, le contraire m'aurai étonné. Ce gosse sait ce qu'il veut et l'obtient. Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que Celestia accepte, mais avec un demi-sourire. UN DEMI-SOURIRE! Pas un des faux qu'elle donne habituellement! D'un certain point de vue, ce gamin à de la chance dans sa malchance...

-"Kokichi ne reste pas planté là comme ça, et ferme ta bouche quelque chose pourrait y entrer"

-"Ah? Comme quoi Nozomi-chan~? Une proposition peut-être ?"Demandais-je de manière séduisante.

-"Une mouche!" fit-Kyoko

-"Un oiseau?" demanda Kaede

-"Une grenouille!" s'exclama Nagito

Je vis Celestia et Nozomi se moquer.

-"Ah oui? Vous le prenez comme ça... je vois." Je commençai à courir et cria "Dernier arriver est un œuf pourri!"

J'entendis les enfants se plaindre et commencer à me suivre. J'ai l'impression qu'on est comme une famille, n'est-ce pas étrange?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 4****: Les vacances d'été (suite)**

POV Nozomi

-"Qu... Que se passe-t-il ici? Vous vous croyez à la foire où quoi?" Hurla Tôko.

Nous somme arrivé à l'auberge extenué de la course, pour voir Tôko Fukawa et Chihiro Fujisaki, le couple le plus étrange du monde, nous attendant.

-"Hum... Salut les gars, vous avez fait bon voyage?" demanda Chihiro.

-"Trop de marche à mon goût" répondit Celestia portant toujours Nagito.

-"WAAH! Qu'as-tu ramené?"

-"Du calme la bigleuse, on a ramené un peu de compagnie" répondis Kokichi.

-"Salut, je suis Nagito. Le fiancé de Celestia-sensei."

-"Hein? Fi…Fiancée ? " Dit le couple.

-"Je vous expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant c'est l'heure de s'installer." répondis-je.

-"OK, je dors dans la chambre avec Nozomi onee-chan!" Attend, quoi?

-"Et moi, avec Celestia-sensei!"

Après quelques explications sur notre situation, les plaintes de Tôko sur les enfants stupides et les farces de Kokichi. Nous décidâmes de déposer nos baguages dans nos chambres, à part Chihiro et Tôko qui avaient déjà leur propre chambre. Je partageai la mienne avec Kokichi, et Celestia se retrouva avec les enfants, ne voulant pas spécialement se retrouver seul avec Nagito, même si celui-ci est juste un enfant.

-"Je veux partir explorer!" s'exclama Nagito.

-"Moi aussi!" fit Kaede.

-"Qu…Quoi? V...Vous gamins capricieux j.." Tôko n'eut pas le temps de finir sa penser que Kokichi la coupa.

-"En fait, c'est très bonne idée Nagito-kun. Nous devrions chercher la supposé source d'eau que Kyoko nous a fait remarquer plus tôt."

-"Ah vous parlez de la grenouille, sensei?" fit la jeune fille.

-"Ah ! J'ai vu une rivière pas loin d'ici lorsque je suis parti me balader ce matin." remarqua Chihiro.

-"Ça doit être ça! Allons voir!" s'excita Kokichi.

-"D'accord, allons d'abord nous changé dans des vêtements confortable avant de partir" répondis-je.

-"Yeah!" firent les enfants.

Nous décidâmes donc mettre nos maillots sous nos vêtements avant de partir.

-"Tout le monde est prêt? C'est parti cher membres de DICE, l'avenir n'attend que nous"

-"De..De quoi il parle ce mioche."

-"Oh, un monstre à lunette qui parle! Regardez les enfants, une des nombreuses créatures mystérieuses qui peuple cette forêt."

-"C'est moi le monstre!?"

-"J'en vois pas d'autres avec des lunettes..."

-"Attend un peu que je t'attrape!"

-"AAAAH HELP ME! Un monstre à mes trousses, il va me manger!"

-"T..Tôko s'il te plaît calme toi" s'inquiéta Chihiro.

-"Depuis le temps, tu devrais mieux savoir avant de tomber dans ses pièges".

-"Ooooh vous êtes tellement pas amusant..."

Tôko s'accrocha au bras de Chihiro tout en grognant quelque chose entre ses dents, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son petit-ami, ce qui la calma un peu.

Arriver à la rivière, Kokichi et Nagito enlevèrent leurs T-shirt et foncèrent à l'eau. Heureusement celle-ci n'était pas trop profonde et le courant assez faible, juste parfait pour permettre aux petits d'aller s'amuser.

J'enlevai mon short et mon débardeur pour révéler mon bikini noir et blanc rayé, Celestia fit de même pour montrer un bikini noire avec des volants blancs et des rubans rouge, Kyoko et Kaede avaient des maillots une pièce respectivement violet et rose. Tôko resta habiller sur le bord de la rivière, tandis que Chihiro nous rejoignis dans l'eau sans enlever son T-shirt, celui-ci n'étant pas trop à l'aise avec sa condition physique.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'ici, nous nous amusions avec les enfants et leurs apprenions à nager. Jusqu'à ce que Kokichi décide sournoisement de pousser Tôko dans la rivière, et sous le choc... laissa sortir Génocide Jack.

-"BOUHAHAHAHA. Les garçons mignon devrait être plus sage, bien que tu ne sois pas aussi mignon que mon Chihiro-kun."

-"Désolé, on ne peut pas tous rassembler a des travestis..."

-"J'y peux rien, je suis plus à l'aise quand je porte une robe!"

Ça sent le roussie tout ça. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

-"Je ne vais pas te laisser insulter mon adorable compagnon de la sorte!" elle sortit ses ciseaux "Alors je commence par couper quoi? Par où? Et comment?"

-"Oh oh" l'intéresser commença à courir dans les bois, suivi de Jack et de moi. Je réussi à dépasser Jack en libérant une sombre énergie, jeta Kokichi dans un buisson et fit trébucher Jack. Celle-ci décida de m'affronter, j'attrapai un de ses bras outillés, avant de la retourner face au sol.

-"Non mais que penses-tu que tu... ATCHOUM" Ouf, échappé de justesse. Tôko commença à reprendre ses esprit et je me sentie être tirer dans les buissons. Je fusse tentée de me battre contre mon agresseur.

-"Chut, tais-toi!" me chuchota Kokichi, mon soi-disant agresseur.

-"Tu n'étais pas obligée de me faire peur!"

-"Pas trop le choix... Et je ne savais pas que les démons étaient des poules mouillées"

-"Quoi! Comm..." pas le temps de finir ma pensée, je sentie quelque chose de doux et humide sur mes lèvres... un baiser innocent mais qui refermait tellement d'émotions et de sentiments non-dit.

-"Je t'avais dit de te taire, non?" me dit-il doucement avec un sourire séduisant. Inutile de dire, j'étais complétement gênée, choquée aussi. Et pourtant j'en voulais plus. Je pris donc son visage entre mes mains l'embrassa passionnément, mon partenaire ne tarda pas à répondre à mon baiser. Nos langues se sont battues pour la domination, pendant que ses mains parcouraient et caressaient ma peau dénudé. "Je t'aime Nozomi" me chuchota-t-il lorsque nous nous séparâmes pour l'air.

\- "Si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ça, depuis si longtemps~" dis-je les larmes aux yeux. "Je t'aime aussi Kokichi, de tout mon cœur."

-"Heureux de te l'entendre dire ma chère. " posant son front sur le mien. "Tu es maintenant liée au diable. " dit-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

-"Comme si cela pouvait déranger un démon. Au fait, ôte-moi d'un doute… Tu avais prévus tous cela depuis le début, non ? "

-"Peut-être que oui… ou peut être que non~ Nishishi~"

**Pendant ce temps**

-« Tiens ou suis-je ? Je devrais certainement rejoindre les autres. »

…

-« Tôko ! Tout va bien ? Ou sont Nozomi et Kokichi ? »

-« J'en sais rien, et je veux pas savoir. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 5 : Solitude non-programmé**

POV Miu Iruma

-« Bonjour les enfants ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

-« Oui, Nozomi-sensei. »

Les vacances d'été sont finies, et franchement je n'ai pas envie d'être ici. Je n'ai pas spécialement d'ami, à part peut-être Ibuki, qui semble être la seule à pouvoir me supporter et Junko qui ne cesse de m'intimider.

-« Pour bien commencé la rentrer, je vais vous demandez de dessiner vos vacances et de l'expliquer à la classe. »

Génial… Je n'ai rien foutue de mes vacances ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dessine ?!

**Flashback**

-« Papa ! PAPA ! C'est les vacances, LES VACANCES ! »

-« Du calme Miu, je t'entend. » dit-il me tapotant la tête affectueusement la tête et donnant un sourire d'excuse. « Par contre, je suis désolé ma chérie, on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose cet été. Papa travail sur un projet très important. »

Mon papa, connu aussi sous le nom de professeur Idabashi, est scientifique en robotique vouez-vous, et c'est grâce à lui que je suis devenue Jeune Ultime Inventrice. Il est un peu mon héros et j'aimerai le surpasser plus tard.

-« Oh quel genre de projet ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

-« Désolé ma puce, mais pas cette fois. Papa te promet de tout faire pour terminer son travail rapidement, pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. »

-« C'est une promesse alors ! »

Au final, nous n'avons rien fait.

**Fin Flashback**

-« Très bien, vous avez fini ? Qui veut être le premier ? »

La première fut Junko, représentant elle-même sur un podium vêtu d'une jolie robe. « Maman m'a inscrit à mon premier défilé de mode. » se vanta la blonde.

Et puis Ibuki, sur une scène jouant de la guitare. « Ibuki a joué devant son premier public… C'ÉTAIT GEANTS ! » cria la fille enthousiaste.

Tout le monde présenta son dessin, sauf moi. Sensei s'apprêta à m'appeler, quand Junko arracha mon dessin des mains.

-« Aller face de cochon, montre nous ton dessin moche. »

-« Junko ! Je n'accepterai pas ce genre de comportement dans ma classe ! » s'exclama sensei avec des yeux jaunes bizarre et effrayant. La fille du diable lâcha un petit « Tch » avant de laisser le dessin et retourner à sa place. Ibuki pris ma main et m'encouragea à montrer l'image. Celle-ci représentait un homme, mon papa, avec plusieurs outils à la main, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

-« Je n'ai rien fait cet été parce que papa travaillait. Alors voilà… »

Nozomi-sensei me pris dans ses bras et calma mes pleurs, je n'avais pas eu ce genre d'attention depuis environ deux mois, tellement chaud et réconfortant, que sans le savoir, je m'endormis.

**Next Time**

C'est seulement en fin de journée que je me réveillai, au son aigue qu'était le crie d'Ibuki.

-« MIU ! MIU ! MIU DEVINE QUOI ! Ibuki a demandé à maman si Ibuki pouvait dormir chez Miu. Et maman d'Ibuki à dit OUI ! » cria joyeusement la fille.

-« Ok, d'accord, mais pourquoi soudainement ? »

-« Parce qu'Ibuki est l'amie de Miu, donc Ibuki ne peut pas laisser Miu seule. » dit-elle me prenant dans ses bras, avant de me tirer vers la cour de récré, jouer en attendant l'arrivée de papa.

_Merci Ibuki._

**Next Time**

Deux heures plus tard, papa n'était toujours pas là. La garderie de l'école fermait, et se sont nos professeurs, Nozomi et Kokichi-sensei qui nous accompagnèrent chez moi. Là-bas, papa nous attendais, un look débraillé, des cernes sous les yeux, mais avec un sourire accomplie.

-« Bonjour, je vous attendais. Venez vite, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. » dit le scientifique entrant dans la maison. Papa proposa à tout le monde de s'installer dans le salon, et parti chercher quelque chose dans la pièce d'à côté… ou plutôt quelqu'un. « Miu, ma chérie, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, mais je voulais absolument te faire une surprise ! » Papa se déplaça et nous laissa voir un robot, non… un garçon, UN GARCON-ROBOT ! « Je vous présente K1-B0, le nouveau frère de Miu, il est doté d'une IA lui permettant d'apprendre et de ressentir des émotions. Ma puce, je sais à quel point tu es seule, j'ai alors voulu créer quelque chose qui pourrait combler se vide. »

K1-Bo fit quelques pas vers moi, et fit geste de me serrer la main. « Bonjour Miu-san, j'espère que nous pourrons être amis. » Je fis pour la lui prendre, mais le pris dans mes bras à la place.

-« Appel-moi juste Miu, nous somme une famille maintenant, et je t'appellerai Kibo, c'est mieux que K1-B0, non ? » lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux. Je jure avoir senti son métal surchauffé lorsqu'il m'enlaça en retour, les yeux fermés hermétiquement, il semblait gêné… TROP MIGNON !

-« YEAH ! Si Miu à un frère, cela veut dire qu'Ibuki à un nouvel ami ! » cria la fille hyperactive rejoignant notre étreinte.

-« Je suppose que cela nous fait un nouvel élève également, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Nozomi-sensei souriant à son collègue masculin. Celui-ci, les étoiles plein les yeux, acquiesça sauvagement de la tête. Sérieusement ? Comment ne s'est-elle pas décoller ?

-« Dites professeur Iruma… »

-« Idabashi. »

-« Dites professeur Idabashi, J'AI UNE QUESTION ! Est-ce que… » Kokichi-sensei termina la question à l'oreille de papa, personne ne l'entendue. Papa refusa de répondre, le regard dans le vide. Tandis que Nozomi-sensei semblant exaspérer, frappa la tête de l'homme, et le traina vers la sortie tout en souhaitant une bonne soirée.

J'embrassai papa pour le remercier, puis pris les mains d'Ibuki et Kibo et les entraina dans ma chambre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne me senti plus seule. J'avais des amis et une famille aimante, ainsi qu'une étrange chaleur enflammant mon cœur. Quel est ce sentiment ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonus 2 : Pourquoi moi ?**

POV Celestia Ludenberg

Beaucoup de chose se sont passé depuis les vacances d'été.

Touko Fukawa et Chihiro Fujisaki, nos camarades de voyages, on rejoint l'école en tant que professeur. Pas forcément la meilleur idée du siècle, mais tant qu'il y a pas de mort, je suppose que ça ira.

Nozomi et Kokichi sont officiellement en couple, pas évident de garder ça discret, quand ton petit-ami aime le crié sur les toits et s'en vanter auprès de la jeune génération. Je me demande comment fait Nozomi pour le supporter…

Un nouvel élève du nom de Kibo, Jeune Ultime Robot, qui est le « frère » de Miu Iruma. La jeune fille semble être plus heureuse et investis dans la relation avec ses autres camarades de classe.

Et enfin, encore une nouvelle élève, Tsumugi Shirogane, Jeune Ultime Cosplayeuse, qui semble ne pas vouloir me lâcher d'une semelle ! Elle n'arrête pas de me zyeuter avec un regard étrange. Nagito semble d'ailleurs pas l'aimer du tout, et se colle toujours à ma jambe lorsque la fille s'approche…

-« Sensei, votre robe est tellement belle, on dirai une princesse ! » dit Tsumugi des étoiles plein les yeux « Et vos cheveux ! Comment faites-vous pour les maintenir de cette manière ? Puis-je les toucher ? »

-« Hey ! Celestia-sensei est ma fiancée ! N'approche pas plus ! » Répondit Nagito énervé, resserrant sa prise sur ma jambe et sifflant comme un chat en colère.

…

J'ai l'impression que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'a moi…

MAIS POURQUOI MOI ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 6 : Projet d'avenir**

Petit projet de classe. Comme tout travaux de classe maternelle… dessin ! Thème du jour : « Projet d'avenir ». Chaque élève étant chargé de représenter un dessin de ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard ou d'un rêve d'avenir.

Comme l'avais prévue Nozomi-sensei, beaucoup d'entre eux faisait référence à leurs talent Ultime.

-« Je serai Championne de natation et j'irai aux Jeux Olympique ! »

Mais pas tous…

-« Je serai une Rock Star ! »

-« Je vivrai dans un château avec Celestia-sensei !».

Ils étaient si jeunes, et pourtant arboraient déjà tous de si beau rêve…

-« Et vous sensei ? Quels était vos rêves ?»

Le jeune professeur se perdit en pleine réflexion. Quels étais ses projets ? Sont-ils accomplis ? Pas vraiment, non. En fait, Nozomi en était loin, elle n'avait pas prévu de devenir professeur à Hope's Peak et encore moins en maternelle…

-« Sensei ? Vous allez bien ? »

En l'absence de réponse due à l'état « perdu » de leur professeur, quelques élèves se mirent à courir dans les couloirs en hurlant, interpellant ainsi les autres professeurs.

Kokichi fût le premier à arriver en courant, qui en voyant sa compagne en transe, ne put que montrer son inquiétude. Celui-ci lui posa plusieurs questions tout en la secouant légèrement, espérant la faire réagir ne serais ce qu'un peu. Il pût seulement entendre que quelques mots murmurer sous son souffle, sans vraiment tout comprendre. Tel que : « Pourquoi… rêve… jamais… seule… »

Le jeune homme pris donc la femme blonde dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivi de Celestia qui avait récupérer les affaires de son amie, tandis que Touko et Chihiro venaient calmer les élèves et s'occupèrent de la classe jusqu'à la prochaine pause.

Nozomi qui s'était évanouie dans les bras de son amant un peu plus tôt, se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Une main lui caressant doucement les cheveux et une autre serrant légèrement sa main. Kokichi esquissa un petit sourire voyant la jeune femme ouvrir les yeux.

-« Tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Un peu… Je me suis évanouie ? » Kokichi acquiesça « Ça ne m'étonne pas… »

-« Que s'est-il passer ? »

-« Nous parlions des projets d'avenir… Et un élève a posé une question… Que je n'aurais jamais su répondre.»

-« Quelle question ? »

-« Il m'a demandé, quels était mes rêves… »

-« Et ? »

-« Et… Et depuis quand es-tu devenu psychologue ? »

-« Je ne suis pas psychologue, je m'inquiète juste pour la femme que j'aime. »

Nozomi se mit à pleurer, toucher par l'honnêteté rare de Kokichi, habituellement connu pour être menteur et malicieux. Celui-ci prit la femme dans ses bras, la câlinant, séchant ses larmes de ses mains, tout en l'embrassant délicatement. D'abord sur les joues, et puis le front, les paupières, le nez et enfin un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser salé, mais réconfortant. Les deux amants plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autres, bleue dans violet, front contre front.

-« Lors de la classe, j'ai eu de mauvais souvenir. Le jour où mais ambitions ont coulés… Tous comme mes rêve… »

-« Fait-moi pars de tes tourment, et laisse-moi t'aider… Je t'en prie. »

-« Je te dois bien ça. Et puis, je n'aurais certainement pas pu te cacher _**ça**_ très longtemps. Et puis, sans toi, je ne serais peut-être même pas ici maintenant. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? Je suis tout ouïe, dis-moi tous. »

Nozomi hésita un instant, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher ce secret très longtemps, surtout pas de lui. Surtout qu'elle a déjà failli faire sortir_** « l'autre » **_pendant les vacances d'été.

-« Cela remonte à l'année dernière… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais j'avais disparue pendant quelque temps… »

-« Oui, les deux dernier mois d'école… Tu m'avais laissé sans nouvelle, j'ai été obligé d'harceler le directeur pour avoir des réponses. »

-« Mon talent _**étais**_ Occultiste Ultime, j'aime le paranormal, chasse au esprit, mythe et légende obscure, médiumnité, sorcellerie, etc.… Au début, peu m'importais que toute ces choses soit réels ou non, je trouvais ça juste amusant d'y croire et de faire des expériences. Mon rêve était de pouvoir trouver des explications logiques à ces phénomènes, aussi peu normal soit-il. »

-« Ca me rappel lorsque nous avons fait de l'urbex avec Celestia et Kaito, on était venu t'aider dans tes recherches, mais ce peureux d'hérisson était complétement inutile… »

-« Faute à qui ? Tu lui faisais peur toutes les 30 secondes. »

-« Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, ce garçon avait peur des fantômes ! Tu ne fais pas ce genre d'activité quand t'es froussard. »

-« Ce n'est pas faux… »

-« Et puis avoue que c'était drôle lorsque Kaito a sauté dans les bras de Celestia, et qu'elle a menacé de le tué et de caché son corps dans cette maison. »

-« Il n'avait même pas peur de la mort, seulement de rester coincer dans cet endroit à jamais. »

-« Nishishi~ »

-« Bref, retour au sujet… Je ne l'ai pas dit à l'époque, mais j'avais trouvé un vieux livre à la bibliothèque, un grimoire en fait… Un recueil de magie noire, et je l'ai essayée, j'ai tenté une invocation… Et ça a mal tournée… D'où ma disparition. »

-« Tu as été possédé n'est-ce pas ? »

-« … Ouais… »

-« Et cette chose est encore en toi… » Nozomi acquiesça.

-« Le directeur Kirigiri, en fût informer je ne sais comment, et dû à mon étrange comportement m'envoya à l'hôpital où j'ai fini par détruire ma chambre. Les examens n'avaient évidemment rien révélé. Ils ont fait appel à un psychiatre dû à mon hostilité. Celui-ci avait suggérer un exorcisme… Et ce fût un échec total. J'avais blessé trois personnes et je ne les avais même pas touchés ! Même mon apparence avait légèrement changé ! Il y avait pas photo… j'étais… je ne suis pas possédé par un esprit… mais par un démon… En absence de solution, j'ai été emmené dans un asile psychiatrique, destiné à rester enfermer dans une pièce vierge et loin des gens… Jusqu'à ce que le directeur Kirigiri me propose un poste pour son projet « Maternelle de l'Espoir », mais seulement sous certaine condition, bien évidemment. Celui de maîtriser la _**chose,**_ au cas contraire, je serais de retour enfermée»

-«Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Kirigiri m'avait demandé de prendre parts à son projet, et de choisir les personnes pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Mon choix étais sur toi et Celestia, mais lorsqu'on avait abordé ton sujet, le directeur semblait retissant, j'ai dû être insistant parce que je voulais personnes d'autres. »

-« C'est pour ça, que grâce à toi, je suis ici. Et qu'avec de la persévérance, j'ai réussi à contrôler le démon, ainsi que ses compétences. »

-« Ca veut dire que tu retourneras pas là-bas. »

-« C'est pas encore sûr, _**il**_ peut ressortir à tout moment… »

-« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, je ferais tout ! Tu n'es pas seule ! Tu m'as… Et aussi Celestia, Touko et Chihiro, mais surtout moi, je suis plus important. » La dernière partie de sa déclaration fût dites de manière hautaine, qui lui value une frappe ludique sur le bras, faisant rire Kokichi et sourire Nozomi.

-« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'avais peur d'en parler, mais je suis contente de te l'avoir dit, je me sens plus légère… »

-« Je serai toujours là pour toi, je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi, de tout mon cœur. » Les deux amants terminèrent leur confession par un tendre baiser.

-« Et si tu as encore des doutes sur ton avenir… Marions-nous. »

Nozomi rougie aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Je sais qu'on sort ensemble depuis peu mais… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il fût attaquer par la jeune fille qui l'assailli de baiser sur tout le visage.

Pas besoin de mots pour connaître la réponse…

En fin de journée, tout le monde s'apprêtais à quitter l'école. Et Nozomi allât voir ses élèves et ses collègues, s'excuser de leur avoir fait peur un peu plus tôt.

-« Vous allez mieux ? »

-« Vous nous avez fait peur. »

-« Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter »

-« C'étais à cause de nous, hein oui ? Votre rêve n'était pas complet et vous n'avez pas osez nous le dire. »

Le professeur se mit au niveau des enfants et arbora un magnifique sourire.

-« Mon rêve est en train de se réalisé. » répondit Nozomi les yeux river sur Kokichi qui les observait depuis l'autre coter de la cour de récré. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 7 : Kaito**

PDV Celestia Ludenberg

_Ecouter: "__**GARNiDELiA - Gokuraku Joudo**__"_

-« Utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni  
Anata no koe o saa kikasete  
Odore ya odore toki o wasure  
Koyoi tomo ni aa kuruizaki ~»

Nous somme vendredi soir, et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné… Moi et mes « fabuleux » collègues, somme dans un bar karaoké…

-« (Choito "ii koto" itashimashou)  
Kore wa yume ka maboroshi ka  
(Uso mo makoto mo nai sekai)  
Yukimashou gokurakujoudo ~»

Kokichi et Nozomi se débrouille bien. Les chansons sont faites en duo, histoire d'éviter le ridicule, parce que soyons franc… S'ils étaient en solo, ce serait une catastrophe, un tremblement de terre nous aurait certainement engloutis…

-« Utae ya utae kokoro no mama ni  
Anata no koe o saa kikasete  
Odore ya odore toki o wasure  
Koyoi tomo ni aa kuruizaki  
Koyoi anata to kuruizaki ~ »

La chanson se termine. Il est temps que je choisisse « aléatoirement » la chanson du prochain duo, Touko et Chihiro, tandis que le premier se repose…

_Ecouter: « __**Hatsune Miku – Cat Food**__ »_

-« (Ah) kirei ni kyou mo kimechatte  
Dakara ne nurasanaide  
Miageta kao ni kakenaide  
Totsuzen no yuugu (re) Rainy~ »

Et moi ? Non, je ne chante pas. Hors de question. J'ai déjà un travail qui me tient vraiment à cœur, celui de filmer, choisir la musique et boire mon thé… Thé qui n'en est pas vraiment et que je trouve dégueulasse… Si je trouve celui qui m'a servi cette merde, je… Non, pas **SI**… Je **VAIS** le trouver ! Je donna ma caméra à Nozomi, pour qu'elle continue de filmer, tandis que je pris ma tasse de « thé » et me leva pour sortir de la salle.

-« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda mon amie intriguée.

-« Je vais trouver le serveur et lui faire gouter son thé jus de chaussette ! »

-« Oh ! Rapporte-moi du Panta, tant que t'y est, s'il te plait » demanda le petit monstre violet.

-« T'as cru que j'étais quoi ? Ta servante ? Vas le chercher toi-même. » répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Meh… »

Je partis avant que Kokichi ne commence à se plaindre et à chouiner. En longeant le couloir qui me mènerai au bar, je cru reconnaitre quelqu'un. Un garçon, avec des cheveux violet, coiffé comme s'il défiait la gravité… Et surtout un pot de colle, que je ne veux pas voir… Kaito Momota, l'Astronaute Ultime. Je me retourna tout doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour retourner à l'endroit d'où je venais sans me faire remarquer. Manque de chance, il s'est retourné au même moment…

-« Celestia ? »

Nos regard se croisèrent et … Ohoh…

-« CELESTIA ! » Tel un boulet de canon, le garçon se précipita sur moi, et je fus prise dans une étreinte concasseuse dos.

-« Tu m'étouffe ! Lâche-moi ! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher Bakaito ! »

-« Il y a pas à dire, tes insultes et ton attitude Himedere m'on manquer. »

-« Ben pas moi… Serviteur inutile… »

-« Tu me brise le cœur ! Mais je t'aime quand même ! » Ce mec est masochiste ? Il ne comprend pas, que je ne l'aime pas ? Ben faut croire que non…

-« Celestia ! » Voilà mes sauveurs !

-« Nozomi ! » j'appelai mon amie. Kaito me lâcha enfin, pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

-« Hey, les gars ça fait longtemps »

-« Si ce n'est pas le porc épic. »

-« Hey, l'aubergine. » Les deux garçons s'affrontaient du regard, l'un les sourcils froncer et l'autre avec un sourire narquois. Chihiro se planta entre les deux, pour calmer les tensions. Mais Touko éternua et se mit à menacer Kaito de le découper en morceau avec ses ciseaux… Quelle joyeuse retrouvaille. Ce n'est pas tout ça, je suis fatiguée, je veux rentrer à la maison. Je pris donc le bras de ma meilleure amie, la trainant hors du bâtiment. Les autres nous ont vite rattrapé, et nous nous somme séparer pour rejoindre chacun notre chez nous.

Tiens ? J'ai oublié mon thé… On va dire que le serveur a eu de la chance… Oui, on va dire ça.

Le week-end s'est bien passer, ma cousine, Maki Harukawa, est venue pour une visite surprise. Maintenant, on est lundi, et elle s'apprête à venir travailler avec moi.

Arriver à l'école, Nagito vient enlacer mes jambes pour me saluer comme tous les matins, et je lui rendis son bonjour en caressant sa tête moelleuse.

La matinée se passait bien, les enfants aimaient beaucoup Maki, alors je l'ai laissé avec eux, tandis que je buvais une tasse de thé dans la cour. Après cinq minutes, un petit garçon marshmallow déboula dans la cour, courant après les papillons. Mais… L'enfant s'arrêta d'un coup… Semblant alerte, le regard dirigé vers le portail donnant sur la rue. Nagito me regarda un instant avant de foncer tel une furie vers l'entrée de l'école, laissant une belle trainée de poussière sur son passage. Et l'instant d'après j'entendis…

-« AIIIIEEEE ! »

… Une voix familière hurlée de douleur…

-« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« J'étais juste venu te voir ! »

-« Au travail ? Presque pas suspect… Dois-je le tué ? »

-« HEIN ?! »

-« Non Maki, pas tout de suite. »

-« VOUS ETES PAS SERIEUSE QUAND MÊME ? »

Nous nous trouvons en ce moment dans l'infirmerie. Maki m'avait rejoint lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de Kaito un peu plus tôt. L'homme, en voulant m'observer s'était caché derrière un mur, attirant les foudres de Nagito. Le garçon était parti attaquer le type louche en lui mordant la main… A laquelle il est encore et toujours accrocher d'ailleurs…

-« Vous ne voulez pas m'enlever cette chose ? » demanda Kaito en désignant le garçon accrocher.

Maki et moi, froncions nos sourcils.

Je m'approcha donc de Kaito, afin de prendre l'enfant dans mes bras. Celui-ci lâcha immédiatement sa victime, mais toujours en le fusillant du regard.

-« Ne t'approche plus de ma fiancée ! » répondit Nagito, se lovant contre moi.

-« … … … Gné ?... GNEEEEE ! »

-« Et oui, mon très cher Kaito, je te présente Nagito Komaeda, mon âme sœur. » Le garçon lui tira la langue et sourie victorieusement face à son adversaire. Tandis que Maki tentais tant bien que mal à se cacher dans ses couettes, pour masquer son sourire.

-« QU… QUOI ? MA… MAIS …! FIANCÉ.. ?... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! » Mais quel idiot… Vraiment pas croyable.

-« ARRETE D'HURLER ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE TUE ? »

-« … »

-« Pas besoins. Je pense qu'il a eu un « petit » disfonctionnement cérébrale… Regarde-le. On dirait un légume. »

-« Effectivement… »

-« J'aime pas les légumes… »

-« Moi non plus, mon petit Nagi. Bon, retour en classe. Je peux te laisser Kaito, Maki ? Si tu dois t'en débarrasser, fais-le discrètement. »

-« … Cela va de soi… »

Finalement, fin de journée, Kaito repartie belle et bien vivant, avec un air plutôt rêveur, tellement qu'on verrait presque des fleurs et des petits cœurs tournoyer au-dessous de sa tête.

-« Maki ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »

La jeune fille se mit à tripoter ses couettes nerveusement et rougissant légèrement.

-« En fait… Je ne veux pas savoir… »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 8 : La fin d'une époque… et le début d'une autre !**

PDV : Nagito Komaeda

-« Hey Nagito. Tu rentres avec nous aujourd'hui ? » Demandèrent mes amis.

-« Non merci les gars. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. »

-« Comme chaque jour… A demain mec. »

-« Tchao. »

J'attendis que mes amis soit au loin, pour me diriger vers la section maternelle de l'académie. Onze années ont passés depuis que j'ai quitté le jardin d'enfant, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'y retourner assez fréquemment… Oui bon d'accord, j'y vais tous les jours.

Arriver à ma destination, je restai quelque instant à contempler la cour de l'école. Les enfants enlaçaient leurs proches avant de rentrer chez eux, tandis que d'autres jouaient en attendant leurs parents.

Parent. Famille. C'est tellement nostalgique… J'ai perdu la mienne juste avant de terminer la maternelle. Mort dans un accident d'avion, ou devais-je dire accident de météorite ? Peu importe… Depuis cet évènement je vis, avec la personne de mes rêves. Celestia. Elle m'a recueilli à la disparition de mes parents. Non pas que je la considère comme ma mère, jamais de la vie ! Mon amour pour elle n'a jamais changé, et je doute qu'il le fera un jour.

Ah ? Quand on parle du loup.

La belle dame finissant sa journée, se retourna vers ses collègues alias mes anciens prof, leurs souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et dirigea vers la sortie, vers moi.

Je parti à sa rencontre et tout en l'enlaçant, je déposai délicatement un baiser sur son front.

-« Est-ce que Ma Dame a passé une bonne journée ? »

-« Extenuée et impatiente de rentrer à la maison »

-« Vos désirs, son mes ordres ma reine. »

J'embrassai tendrement ses lèvres, mis un de bras autours de ses hanches pour la guidée sur le chemin du retour.

-« Tu devrais pas ça. Tu n'es pas encore majeur. Et si on nous voyait ? »

-« Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ? »

-« Pour la loi, oui. »

-« Pfffff »

-« Deux ans. » dit-elle en tirant la langue et s'extirpant de mon étreinte.

Oui. Plus que deux ans et nous pourrons être ensemble en public, sans nous cacher. Dans deux ans, mon rêve sera réalisé.

Comme l'Ultime Chanceux que je suis.


End file.
